When Noel Tells All
by EternalVampQueen
Summary: Noel and Aria Fanfic with steamy romance and lots of characters
_So this Fanfiction is about Noel and Aria. They are tied for my favourite couple on Pretty Little Liars with Emily and Alison. For those who are wondering I watch a lot of shows so I will have a lot of fanfictions. I'm only 12 for now but May 7_ _th_ _I will be 13 so bare with me._

 _Kisses -E_

 _Aria sat in AP English thinking about how she wishes she had a normal relationship but who would date her I mean her and Ezra were still together so needed to break up with him so she did._

 _Noel came and said, "Hey Aria still dating the teacher."_

" _No he broke up with me." "What a tool. I was wondering if you to go to my party tonight." "Yeah I'll be there." "I hope so."_

 _Noel was wondering if she would ever fall for a guy like him on his way to lacrosse practice._

" _Hey Mike." "Yeah." "I need your help with asking out your sister." "Dude do what comes natural. She wants a normal relationship." Noel had a idea. "See you at my party Mike." "Yep bye."_

 _Aria chose a red mini skirt, black short top, and a leather jacket. With black booties and a red feather earring she was ready. Hanna picked up Mike (her date) and Aria ._

 _Emily would be there with Maya and Spencer with Toby._

 _Aria grabbed a couple of drinks and saw Noel who looked to be in a conversation but she walked over anyway._

" _Hey Noel, sorry to interrupt."_

" _Aria its no problem." "Hey Noel we were talking," said Naomi._

" _Aria come with me."_

" _Okay."_

 _Noel grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room. "I see what your doing."_

" _No its not that Aria._

 _Noel pulled out his guitar and sings the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse._

" _Noel that was beautiful."_

" _No its not the most beautiful I have every laid eyes on."_

" _Yea and what's that."_

" _You. Now I have a question. No one else has every held my attention for this long but you are a whole different story. You Aria Montgomery I want as my girlfriend what do you say."_

" _Yes Noel Kahn, I most defiantly be your girlfriend."_

 _Noel kissed her passionately._

 _Aria's phone rang._

" _Hello." "Yea we r leaving r u coming with." "Hold on. Can I stay?" "Seeing how my parents will not be home till Wednesday I will say hell yes."_

" _Okay I am staying at Noel's so I will see you at the party tomorrow, come early and bring me clothes and stuff." "Of course see ya at 5." "See ya."_

 _Aria turned to Noel._

" _Now where were we."_

" _Doing this."_

 _Noel went to kiss Aria when Noel's brother Eric knocked on the door._

" _Dude come down to the party. You have been in here for like the whole night."_

" _Eric give me 30 minutes."_

" _Naomi wants you but said you came up with a Montgomery."_

" _Yes now leave me alone. Go hit on Naomi."_

" _Sweet bro." Then Eric went back downstairs._

" _Can we finish this later."_

" _If we didn't I might kill you_ _."_

" _We wouldn't want that would we."_

 _The couple walked hand in hand downstairs. Naomi came up to Noel and said "I thought you invited me for a date." "Naomi I invited a lot of people doesn't mean I'm into them." " So you are into Montgomery." "I wouldn't be dating her if I wasn't." "But we went on a date not too long ago." "ERIC!" "Yes bro." "Fix it," said Noel pointing to Naomi. "Naomi he is not into like that. So find someone who is Available." "Okay."_

 _The party went on as usual like every year. Aria and Noel danced and kissed. Then finally everyone left and the couple could relax. To relax they watched Aria's favourite show on Netflix How I Met Your Mother. They laughed at the same things and they also shipped Barney and Robin. They then watched The Other Guys. Aria fell asleep on Noel. The door opened and in stepped Eric. "Shh she is asleep." "Bro you are dating Montgomery. She is not at all your type or in your league." "I dated those girls so I could find who I was really wanted." "When are you telling Mom and Dad." "When they get back." "Dad is going to flip." "I know but it was my decision so they can leave the subject alone_ _. They are gone so lets_


End file.
